A Witch's Familiar
by Tiryn
Summary: Lucifer. Such a name that caused such chaos. He hated his name, but only liked it because his mother gave it to him and his sister loved his name. Lillith. A name that haunts him, one that he hopes he could find before it is too late for her. The X-Men. A group that he hopes would accept him and find what he is looking for. AU!
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN! Hope you all enjoy :)

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Silently, Lucifer cursed her, but at the same time, wished for her to be there to comfort and hold him, to make sure that he wasn't harmed, to do a lot of things really. Lucifer didn't realize how much his sister had done for him until she whisked him away, preventing _them _from grabbing a hold of him.

His thoughts darkened considerably at this. Whoever they were, they were there to harm both him and his sister.

He laid his head down, his ponytail wet with dew. He wanted his sister, and he wanted her now. Lucifer remembered what she said, but he didn't know how he would find this school that would accept him. He doubted that they would accept him anyways; even for a mutant, he was a bit strange. Wings and skin made of rock hard stone but was soft to the touch, claws that made it difficult to dress himself, and gold cat-like eyes.

The young man thought back to the irony of his name and his appearance, then scoffed, immediately dismissing all of those notions. His sister was a witch of sorts; he didn't need to believe in what the other children thought of him.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Lucifer moved his wings out of the way to see if the person was talking to him. He looked down both ways of the alleyway and did confirm that, yes, he was the only one in the alleyway. Well, besides the man in front of him. He was bulky with muscles in this ridiculous looking yellow and blue suit. His eyes seemed to be white, but Lucifer guessed that it was also a part of the mask that he was wearing. "Hey, you hear me?"

Lucifer stood up and shivered at the cold. "Yeah, I hear you." He muttered. "And no, I'm not okay." Well, at least he told the truth. His sister would be proud of him. He grew sad at the thought of her again. She was going to be invading a lot of his thoughts, wasn't she?

The mystery man frowned and seemed to observe him, almost as if seeing if Lucifer was a threat or not. "Come on kid," he said, turning around. "It's not safe around here." Lucifer nodded and started following the man, thinking that this was his only chance of going anywhere near that institute.

"Did you find him?" A dark-skinned woman with white hair landed in front of the two males, but then seemed to retract her words as her eyes landed on Lucifer. "Ah, you did. Well, follow us please, and we'll get you somewhere safer."

The jet that they arrived at was black and sleek. Lucifer looked at it, wondering if it was some kind of demon out to eat him or something. From where he was from, he didn't see much of things like this. Scratch that; nothing like it.

"I am SO glad we didn't have to fight anyone!" A bouncy girl with brown hair and bright colored eyes was talking to another boy that was... strange looking. He was blue all over from his point of view, and had a spaded tail that swung this way and that. Lucifer thought that he was better off than him at the moment; at least he wasn't much of a demon that Lucifer was rumored as.

"Kitty, calm down!" Lucifer was now very interested in this blue boy. He was German! Lucifer hadn't met many people that were German. "I am sure that ve vill have to fight somevone! Just please, do not jinx us!"

"Don't worry, sugar, we will probably fight someone." The girl was about Lucifer's height with brown hair and a bright white streak waving through her hair. The boy standing next to her was a bit taller with brown hair swept up in what seemed like spikes with bright blue eyes. He seemed to pout before saying, "well, I was looking forward to fighting someone!"

"Everyone calm down." The dark skinned woman seemed to cut in. All heads, including a man with some red eyewear and a man that was a lighter shade of blue than the younger man, seemed to snap towards the newcomers. Lucifer ignored the people in favor of gazing around at the jet, wondering what all the lights and buttons were for. "This is..." Lucifer turned and looked in the warm brown eyes of the darker woman.

He hesitated. Telling his name was a great taboo, considering how the entire town took it when his mother named him Lucifer. He finally sighed and said, "Lucifer." Everyone froze in shock. He bowed, as his sister had taught him to do, and further said, "it is very nice to meet you." _Be cordial_, she seemed to whisper, _and everything will be alright. _

"Lucifer? As in, the devil?!" The blue one asked, finally climbing out of his seat to meet the new boy. Lucifer was actually shocked to see Angelic runes carved into his body. The boy was extremely blue; even his hair was blue! Lucifer was also glad to see a similarity between the two of them; they both had bright yellow eyes.

"My mother wanted to name me for something grand that would capture attention." He shrugged. "I'm pretty convinced that she herself was from a different time." Which was more true than he would ever tell the others. "And you would be?"

"Ah, sorry vur my rudeness." He smiled, but seemed to stay wary of Lucifer. "I am Kurt Vagner, also known as Nightcrawler. This is Kitty, or Shadowcat." The happy brown-haired girl waved. "Bobby, Iceman." The tall boy gave a nod. "Und Rogue." She smiled and nodded also. "The people at the vheel are Cyclops und Beast." They also waved respectively.

"I am Ororo, but you can call me Storm." Lucifer turned and nodded. "And this is Wolverine, aka Logan." I eyed him, but decided that he was more alpha than me, so I just smiled politely. Besides, he looks scary as shit.

He looked around at all of the people. Most of them were wary because of his name, but Lucifer didn't really care about that. He only cared about how his sister was doing and hoping that she was going to find him soon.

* * *

"Where's the demon?" His voice was hard and not up for patience. In her opinion, he really needed to get laid, but that was her modern self talking. The young woman only stayed silent, that serene smile on her face. If it wasn't for the blood dripping off of her and her hanging by the shackles on her wrist, one would've thought that she was a happy, bright woman.

Another crack of the whip. She flinched from the pain, but still made no sound.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!"

This sequence was repeated two or three more times before the man finally gave up, throwing the whip aside in disgust.

He and his goonies walked out, the automatic door sliding shut behind them.

She looked up at the cameras, still not saying a word.

It had been so long since she had seen Lucifer's face, oh so many years since she had sent him forward through time courtesy of their mother's help. Of course, she froze herself in a type of coma just so she could see him again. Was that selfish? She supposed it was, but didn't care.

By now, she thought, he would have been found by the X-Men, the group that their mother kept talking about when they were younger and she was still alive. He would be safe.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. She only had to hang on for a couple of weeks, then she could call upon him.

Then again, the man coming back in through the door could change those plans yet again.

* * *

**_Well then... This is going to be an interesting one 0.o I really hope you all don't hate me for putting up, once again, ANOTHER STORY! However, this one has been toying with me for a bit._**

**_Yes, the man is an important character. Yes, the main boy's name is Lucifer; get over it. And yes, the girl is a witch courtesy of their mother... A lot will be explained throughout the story if I do this well enough :3_**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN! Hope you all enjoy :)

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

To say that the mansion was grand would be an understatement. Lucifer didn't really think of it as a mansion; he thought it looked more like an institute. He wondered how many other mutants there were at this school, and had this very slight hope that his sister was here, but dismissed the thought immediately. That was only a hope that would be crushed immediately.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Lucifer." Ororo confirmed his suspicions at least. They walked out of the jet, and Lucifer was once again fascinated. There was so much metal here! What did they need it all for? These people (mutants, he reminded himself) were so weird, despite how many times he had been in this timeline.

"Come, we will meet the Professor and then get you settled down." Lucifer followed the woman gratefully. He barely noticed the others following suit, curiosity shining brightly.

They came upon some oak doors that were plain, but somehow stood out from the others in the hallway. Ororo went right on and said hello to the man without knocking. Lucifer stepped in after her, eyes glued to the man behind the desk. He was bald and had a kind, worn face on. Was he a mutant?

"Hello, Lucifer." The man sat up. "Please come in. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. It is a pleasure to meet you." Lucifer smiled a small smile. At least the Professor was polite. "Please, sit down." He gestured to a chair in front of the desk. The rest of the group assembled themselves on either couches or the wall, creating a semi-circle around Lucifer.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Professor." No lies. Lucifer just seemed to be extremely relaxed around these people. Another thing his sister would be proud of. "What questions do you have?" The man smiled, almost as if he was anticipating something like this. Then his eyebrows drew down into a frown, confusion flitting across his face.

"I want to know if I may search your mind to know who you are and where you come from."

Well, that was a hefty request. Lucifer considered it for a moment. "Well, that depends on my sister."

"Du habt eine Schwester?" Lucifer turned to Kurt and nodded, glad he knew a little bit of German. "She's... somewhere else at the moment."

Lucifer was careful to hide his feelings on that one. He didn't know where his sister was, just that she was still alive and waiting for him. It scared Lucifer quite a bit.

"And why do you say that, Lucifer?"

"Well, she put a block on my mind so I wouldn't be controlled or harmed by psychics." Lucifer, despite what many thought in his old town, did pay attention in class. Just only the interesting things stood out in his mind. Xavier nodded. The mutant was glad that the professor understood.

"Would you mind if I asked you personal questions?" Lucifer only shrugged. It depended on the questions, really, but Lucifer would more than likely evade some of the questions. "Where is your sister?"

Lucifer shrugged at this. He didn't speak; that would open a can of worms that he didn't need at the moment.

"Is she a psychic like me?"

This time Lucifer smirked. "Nope, much cooler than a psychic. She's more of a witch." Charles frowned at the use of the word. "Now, before you get onto me for it, it is how she classified herself. She would rather be called a witch than anything else; says it's more fun that way." Lucifer chuckled, remembering her rant about the word once.

"Well, what mutations do you have?" This questions was asked by Rogue, who was looking at his skin apprehensively.

"My wings, which can fly, my skin is actually some kind of stone, but softens up when I'm not fighting, my eyes give me night vision, and I guess the way I can talk to stone." Lucifer's nose scrunched up at this. "It's confusing until you see me actually do it."

"What mutations does your sister have?"

"To put it simply, she can manipulate energy very well, which allows her to do a lot of other things. However, she can't control time; only Mother could accomplish that." He frowned, wondering if he gave away too much, but went along with it anyways.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked.

"Um... do you mean actual age or by years?" Silence at that. "What year is it?"

"Twenty-Thirteen." Scott answered, wondering what the kid meant.

"Well, technically, I'm seventeen, but considering the years..." Lucifer counted silently in his head. Nineteen hundred minus twenty-thirteen would be... "I am technically 113 years old."

"Wow..." Lucifer turned at the new voice. The man standing in the doorway had dark brown hair that was stuck up in a weird fashion with lightly tanned skin, white eyes, and a red and black outfit. "How did you survive all these years?" He also had a strange accent, but Lucifer ignored it.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Logan grumbled.

"Well, my sister sent me through a portal a few days ago and landed me there in the alley." Lucifer shrugged again. "I basically skipped all those years that I would have lived in order to survive a bit longer."

"So that's why I didn't find you until now..." Charles said, coming around the desk. Lucifer noted that he was in a wheelchair. He wanted to know what happened, but judging by the way the professor was, Lucifer didn't want to drudge up the man's unhappy memories.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't find us earlier. We went back and forth from this time to ours in order to learn new things. But my mutations made it hard for us to do it, so it was sparingly." The professor nodded once again.

"I see..." He stood up straighter. "How about we get you into a room and settled before you start your classes?" Lucifer wanted to object, but knew it would be a hopeless cause. It was bound to happen, why fight it?

"Thank you." Lucifer said, gently shaking the Professor's hands. "Hope I'm not too much trouble."

"Of course not. Please, enjoy yourself while you're here." Logan and the other man escorted Lucifer out.

"I'm Remy LeBeau, known as Gambit, my friend." Lucifer glanced up at the strange man and committed his name and face to memory; he felt that there was going to be something important later on. "Lucifer." Gambit's eyes were glued to his head. Lucifer didn't pay any attention to it; he was too used to reactions like that. Most reactions would be to attempt to kill him, but Lucifer learned to survive.

Obviously.

"You'll be rooming next to me, kid." Logan said when they stopped in front of another oak door. The man then turned and left, going into his own room with Remy close behind. "Don't get too lost!"

Lucifer nodded even though neither elder mutants could see him do so. He entered the room and sat on the bed closest to the wall, sighing once again. It was moonlight now, and Lucifer was glad for it. He liked the night much better than the day. "Lillith..." He whispered. "Please be alright. Please be safe and stay alive long enough for me to find you." Lucifer prayed, holding onto his cross necklace tightly.

Another night of worry kept him awake long into the night.

* * *

Another dreamless night. Why was she surprised? Lillith missed her dreams very dearly, but the bloodletting that happened every other day or so kept her powers weak, and so her brain could not provide the images that she needed to watch her brother.

She finally allowed the smile to drop, her sadness shining through.

Would she be allowed to see him soon? Her patience was growing thin, and she wanted to call upon her brother now, to let her out and be happy again. Just the two of them, like it used to be after Mother was burned at the stake. However, she knew that she had a few more days before she could be allowed to do so.

It wasn't just the thought of her brother that wanted her to escape from the place. It was also the crying of the dead that pierced her soul. They all died because of that man, and Lillith wondered if God would forgive her for ending the man's life. Would it be justifiable? The witch stored the thought away, not wanting to dwell on it again until it was needed.

She hadn't used her voice in a very long time, and Lillith knew that Lucifer would want to hear her voice as soon as he found her. Look for me as long as you can, Lillith prayed, and find happiness while you can. You deserve that much, Lucifer.

* * *

**_I actually find this story really sad... It's writing itself out to be that way anyways..._**

**_To my reviewers:_**

**_Areview: Thank you and hope you review again :)_**

**_Guest: Thank you and glad you like it!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :D I'm baaaaaa~ck xD

Do not own X-Men (only the movies we bought...)

Okay, so I was typing up this chapter and went to save it... when it all fucking disappeared... What the fucking hell! So, this is not the first version of this chapter, but I blame electronics for it -_-

* * *

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Lucifer really enjoyed his stay here at the institute, despite all the classes he had to take. He simply had to catch up with today's time, such as all the math and science that were not in his own time. The mutant really liked two of the teachers; Ororo Munroe in weather studies and Mr. Logan in self-defense. They were really interesting people, despite how opposite they were in personalities.

He sat his lunch tray next to one of his new friends, Kurt Wagner. Even though the blue mutant was still wary because of his name (people don't change much, do they?), they got along well enough that Lucifer thought he made a person that he could call a 'friend.' Next to him sat Kitty, who waved at Lucifer happily, and continued chatting with Rouge, who was holding hands with Bobby.

"Hey, Lucifer, how's the institute so far for you?" Piotr asked. Piotr was another mutant that Lucifer met in class that was not wary of him. That might be because the boy was Russian and pretty much made of steel, but that was okay with Lucifer. "Very well, thank you." A giggle brought the entire table to stare at Kitty, who was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked, giving her friend a weird look. Of course, this was to be expected; it's Kitty, what else do you expect?

"I find it so cute that he still talks old-fashioned!" Lucifer raised a brow at that. He didn't really know what to think of the girls in this time; they might as well have been weird creatures to him.

The rest of that lunch was spent with small talk about classes, homework, and possible plans for the weekend.

It ended soon enough, but in a strange way for Lucifer.

"Ey, kid." Lucifer turned to Logan, already used to the irritating nickname. "Charles wants ya." He nodded and stood to follow him and Gambit, who apparently appeared out of nowhere.

On the way, he happened to glance outside. It was raining for the past couple days, but it had lightened up to a light drizzle during that morning. Lucifer stopped in front of the window, transfixed by what his eyes had caught.

It was a rainbow, but not a very ordinary one. This rainbow went from red to purple then back to red.

In other words, a sign that Lucifer completely understood.

"Ey, kid, you okay?" Lucifer looked over to Logan and Remy LeBeau, a wide grin accompanying his face.

"She's calling me." Two months... Two months and now he can finally go get her!

"Who's callin' ya?" Gambit asked, confusion on his face. Both men followed after the semi-happy teen, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"Lillith is calling me~! She's finally allowing me to come and get her from where ever she is." A chuckle escaped Lucifer's lips. The elder mutants exchanged a look, wondering if the kid had finally gone insane.

"Well, we'll talk to the professor and see if we can go fetch her." Logan said, apprehension dawning on him. Lucifer nodded, but kept the smile glued to his face.

Lillith was okay if she was calling to him, yes? That was the thought process that the teen followed and desperately held onto. If his dear sister was hurt, he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Despite what Lucifer thought, Lillith was not at all okay. In the cage she was in (the bastards were kind enough to give her an actual room to rest in for a while) blood slowly grew as a puddle around her. Harsh breaths escaped her breath, trying to prolong her life.

She was slowly dying.

The rough treatment that the 'witch' received had slowly but steadily brought her to the brink of death. The young woman dared to not say a word about where Lucifer was; she loved him too much to give him away to evil men like these.

The cages around her were empty, which made Lillith glad since she didn't have to see others suffer.

She smirked, kind of horrified at herself for thinking at such a time like this.

Three months... three months she had been here, no doubt a month longer than her brother had been in this world. Already, she had gathered her power and sent a distress signal to Lucifer.

She only prayed that he was just in time to save her pathetic little soul.

* * *

**_Yay, another chapter xD No matter how short it is :3 Okay, so Lucifer FINALLY gets the chance to go and get his sister. Loyal teen, is he not xD_**

**_Okay, so next chapter is essentially the rescue... Lucifer might not like what he sees xD_**

**_To thank my reviewers:_**

**_Areview: Hello again :D Glad to see you still love my story, despite the sadness that is persistant on hanging onto this story xD_**

**_GorgeousPotato: Ah, thanks xD Love your pen name, by the way :)_**

**_Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, no matter how short it is xD Please tell me what you think~_**


	4. Chapter 4

yay~ Back to this fandom for a chapter :3 I'm trying to update everything that I'm interested in updating at the moment (I'm sure fans of my A Symbol of Hope fanfic will be yelling at their screen to hurry up and tell them what the hell is going on, but meh; I love drama xD), so maybe things will come out faster for all of you~

Do not own anything familiar~

* * *

**_A Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Professor Xavier leaned forward on his seat, hands interlaced and a contemplative look on his face. "So you say your sister is calling to you?" Lucifer nodded, his leg moving at a very fast pace. "Do you know where she is?"

Lucifer stopped at that. His face fell as the thought of 'I don't know' crossed his mind. Gambit almost winced in sympathy for the boy.

Xavier smiled calmly at the young mutant. "Well, I might have an idea of where she is." Like a switch was flipped, Lucifer seemed to glow with happiness. "However, I fear she is in great danger." Then the switch was flipped in a different direction and a storm was gathering on Lucifer's face. Kurt winced and decided that he would not cross the mutant anytime soon. Not that he wanted to in the first place.

"What will you have me do?" The young mutant asked calmly.

"I'm going to send in you and some of my X-Men to go pick her up. I suspect that there are other mutants holed up in there." Lucifer bounced a little in his seat, impatience vibrating his body. "Don't worry, you will get there in no time." The Professor turned to Logan and said, "gather Storm, Cyclops, and Kitty and ready the Blackbird." The feral nodded and walked off, glancing at the teen behind him with very, VERY slight worry in his eyes.

"Remy, Kurt, Lucifer." The remaining three in the room turned to the Professor. The old man smiled and sat back in his wheelchair. "Please, suit up." Lucifer was out of there by the time the sentence ended.

The young boy did not need to be told twice.

* * *

"These the coordinates, Scott?" The young man nodded, gently setting the Blackbird on a clearing some ways away from their destination... For once. Lucifer was the most impatient of the X-Men, his wings twitching this way and that as he looked out his window. He would rather be flying towards his sister and unleash all Hell (excuse the irony) onto the idiots who decided that it was a good idea to touch his sister, but he didn't know where to go.

Which is why he was stuck on this jet, awaiting orders to go in and kick some serious ass.

"Hey, don't worry kid, we can get her out of there." Lucifer huffed through his nose, but nodded anyways to the Wolverine.

"Alright everyone, this is how it's going to go..."

(skip debriefing because it's boring)

"Everyone got it?" All heads nodded.

"Okay then; Wolverine, Nightcrawler, move out. Storm, get us some cover. Everyone else, follow me." they all filed out of the jet, walking as quietly as they could on the cold ground. Lucifer heard a slight buzzing in his ear then heard Scott's voice crackle on, "Is everyone's com working?"

"Loud and clear bub." Lucifer chuckled at the annoyance in Logan's voice.

"Ja." German; that would be Kurt.

"Of course." The accent distinguished Remy.

"Totally hear you, Cyclops!" The hyperness was definitely Kitty.

"Yes Cyclops." And that would be Storm.

"Hey, Lucifer, you on?" Scott asked, narrowing his eyes to see better in front of him.

"Yes sir." Lucifer replied, not really wanting to be distracted at the moment. He was trying to see if his sight could help him see, but the fog Storm created was getting extremely thick. Thankfully, he could see a little farther than was normal for most other normal humans/mutants. He almost scoffed at the thought of there being 'normal mutants,' but it could make sense since there were mutants that looked normal while there were other mutants (like himself and Kurt) that were beyond normal even for human standards.

"Stick to the plan, everyone. Lucifer, find your sister as soon as you can then tell us." The young (old? Whatever.) mutant nodded his head and tested his wings a bit. He could still fly, but he didn't know if he could lift his sister with him at the same time. Oh well, he'll get to that problem when he finds Lillith.

Lucifer felt the change in scenery when he felt his boot hit concrete. He looked down and narrowed his eyes. The grass helped hiding him, but the concrete would echo sounds, so it would be a little more difficult. Another buzzing in his ear before Wolverine's gruff voice cut into Lucifer's thoughts. "Hey kid, get over here, found a way in for ya." The gargoyle-like mutant was glad for the thinness of the fog and followed the whispers that told him where to go.

He was suddenly glad for his ability to speak with stones and other earth-like minerals.

Wolverine was standing before an open door, crouching and sniffing the air occasionally when Lucifer came upon him. He waved him through the open doorway and scowled when he saw Gambit slip in behind them. The Cajun shrugged and just followed the two. That's what he was supposed to do anyways, but it's not like the older Canadian liked it anyways.

Lucifer scowled at the gleaming hallways and glared at the cameras, which were actually off at the moment. He looked at confusedly for a moment, but then shrugged. It worked to their advantage, so he wasn't complaining very much.

There was a lot of metal here, but not enough stone and hard earth to work with. He sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. He didn't know his sister's scent (not since it faded, anyways), and what was annoying was this chilling feeling of death that he got standing in this place.

"I don't like it here." Wolverine stated with a growl, slowly moving in behind the young boy and glaring at all the cameras in turn. He was on alert, as always.

"You and me both, Wolvy." Another growl was flung towards Gambit. Lucifer sighed and ignored the two men behind him, trying to figure out a way to find his sister. He then turned to Gambit and looked at him, an idea coming to mind.

"Gambit, do you not have power over energy?"

"Sure do! Why?" Lucifer grinned. Now he just had to get this idea to work...

"Would you please release energy? I am testing something out." Gambit looked at the kid (well, he's older than him, but whatever) then shrugged, grabbing one of his cards. It lit up with a bright purple blaze, and the three men waited.

"What in the world is that bomb of yours doing, Gumbo?" Lucifer followed the very pale purple energy stream out of the card with attentive yellow eyes.

"Like I should know..."

"Let us move." Lucifer started skipping after the energy, smiling slightly.

* * *

Dark. That's all she could see in her vision. What was she to do now? The voices were quiet now, and the silence was deafening to her buzzing mind.

"Where..." Lillith would start to ask herself, then would stop and lick her lips. She needed food and water. The woman was kneeling on the floor, her dress in tatters hanging off of her. "Where..."

Then she could feel something change. Something significant. She looked up, bright blue eyes finally opening. In front of her swerved a purple haze, heading straight for her. Gathering energy, Lillith leaned forward and sniffed.

Power flowed through her veins. She could feel the energy jump and dance underneath her skin. Lillith took a deep breath and more went in. Slowly, the voices were making their way into her ears, talking to her and screaming for help once again. As much as she hated the left over energy, Lillith loved that her power was back.

But the question still remained...

Whose energy was it?

"Lucifer..." She called out weakly. The energy she gained was quickly fading, even though the haze was still there in front of her. "Lucifer, help, please." Footsteps echoed down the hall. Lillith could barely move, her arms held out eagle-spread and chained to the wall, but she still jiggled the chains.

Another whiff of the energy got her eyes to clear up once again.

"Lillith...?" The young woman could almost sob in relief.

"Help me..."

The door, surprisingly enough, was unlocked. It swung open and there was a face that Lillith had longed to see. Bright yellow eyes with long black hair (always in a ponytail, Lillith felt slight pride in this) and stone skin. He was kneeling in front of her and she could smell the fear and anger that wafted off of the mutant.

"Lillith, what happened to you?" Lillith only smiled and sagged against her brother. She felt more than heard the animalistic growl. "Wolverine, the chains if you would please." She didn't care for what happened after that; Lucifer's stone-cold skin helped relieve her aching body now that it was out of the hanging chains.

Tears ran down Lillith's face, in both pain and happiness. He was okay, just as she wished.

* * *

**_Wow... I finally updated :D Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed FINALLY seeing brother and sister reunite xD It was an awesome moment, but we're not quite finished with the rescue :) *cackles*_**

**_Here's the reviews if you would please~!_**

_TraitorousFreshman15: **Thank you and here's the first half of the rescue :D**_

_Rika Megami: **Thank you! Please don't cry :( I don't like my reviewers crying unless I want them to cry . Well, I have decided that, yes, it is going to be that pairing xD That's going to be fun to write~**_

_Me: **See, she didn't die :D Nah, it's okay, it means you enjoy my story~ Thank you very much~**_

_**I love you all and hope you enjoy the chapter~ Please review what you think so I can improve for all of you :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :D I'm back in a writing mood now~! I wasn't really writing much, so I really do apologize for that, but because I finished this ANNOYING JANE EYRE PROJECT THAT I BLOODY PICKED (remind me to never do a graphic novel style again... EVER), I'm now giving myself a treat and typing up another chapter for all of you~!

Do not own anything familiar~!

* * *

_**Witch's Familiar**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Gambit winced at the sight before him when Lucifer walked out of the dark room. The young woman he held in his arms was impossibly thin, her dress in tatters (and thankfully concealing anything that might get him in trouble because he does have wandering eyes...). The dress only accentuated her thin body. Her long black hair was a curtain, nearly touching the floor.

"I don't like the look of this. It was too easy." Wolverine muttered, glaring around at the room they just left. He sniffed it and crinkled his nose. "There's so much blood I'm surprised the girl is still alive."

"I agree." Remy muttered.

"Come on, Lillith, don't die on me, please." Both men looked at the mutant holding his sister. His yellow eyes were bright, ready to drop any tears. He glanced up at Logan and Remy. "We need to go. Now."

Wolverine nodded and clicked the com in his ear. "Scott, we found her. Gather everyone and head back." Only static answered him. "Cyclops, do you hear me?" More static. The man growled. "There's something up."

Lucifer frowned. He would have tried contacting someone, but his hands were full. "Gambit, see if anyone is online."

The mutant was already on that. The Cajun scowled and started to fiddle with one of his aces in irritation. "No one is answering!"

"Is this a trap?" Lucifer scowled and shifted Lillith in his hands. He flinched at the whimpers of pain that she gave in return. "Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Wolverine's nostrils flared and he spun around, claws flashing as he stared at the man at the end of the hallway. "You see, that girl and _thing _belong to me, so if you would just hand them over, then maybe you can leave." A grin of white teeth flashed in the darkness. "Alive."

"Oh, you see, we can't do that." Gambit replied, grinning, twirling his staff in one hand and charging a card in the other. He was glad that he was fiddling with it earlier. "We're in a bit of a hurry, so if you would just move, we will quietly get out of the way."

The man smiled. "Well, we're at an impasse, I believe."

"Lucifer..." The mutant looked down at her sister. "He's the son, the son..." Her words were feeble, but Lucifer was able to pick them up. The son? The son of who? It didn't make sense, but if Lillith was trying to warn him away from the man, then he was bad news.

"Oh, sweetheart, how perceptive you are, even when you're about to die!" The man... _giggled. _It disturbed Lucifer more than he would ever care to tell. Just what kind of leaves was he smoking? "Well, just for that, I'll let the rest of your pathetic entourage go, and be quick in getting away~!" He turned and started walking away.

"Who the hell are you!?" Wolverine finally growled out, not willing to take what the man was just giving them.

The man looked back and, under the hood, a poisonous green eye leaked out and winked. "Just an old friend, don't worry." Then he walked into the shadows. Wolverine couldn't pick him up scent-wise. Was this man also a mutant?

"WOLVERINE!" Logan yowled and nearly yanked the device off of his ear. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Do you need to yell so loud, Cyclops?" Gambit muttered, rubbing his own ear. "We can hear you just fine." All three heard a scoff. Lucifer started jogging ahead, wanting to get out of that place as soon as possible.

"Well, apparently not!" Storm was worried. How long were they trying to get in touch with the three of them? "Hurry and get on the jet! We rescued some others."

"Roger that, Storm." Lucifer replied. "We're on our way." The mutant was continually amazed at how far technology had come for humanity.

* * *

"Will she be alright, Dr. McCoy?"

The lumbering beast of a mutant, blue and fluffy, known as Beast or Hank McCoy, smiled at the nervous teenager sitting next to his new patient's bed.

"She will recover in no time, Lucifer, I promise you." The winged mutant relaxed... slightly. Beast laid a gentle hand on the stone mutant. "Go, get some rest. You need it."

Lucifer had been sitting at the side of his sister for two weeks now, not moving from her side no matter how many people came to see him and tell him to continue his schooling. He simply couldn't, not with the thought of his sister laying in the med bay recovering.

"I can't." Lucifer replied, yellow eyes glued to his precious older sister. His thoughts kept running around in circles, not really allowing him to think clearly. "Not until she's well."

The door opened and Lucifer didn't have to look to know who it was. "Come on, kid, you need to get back to school." The only notice that Lucifer listened to Logan was the twitch of his wing, but that was it. He didn't even bother to reply. Logan sighed and pulled up a chair. "Look, she'll be fine. She's healing well and still breathing. There's nothing to worry about."

"There's everything to worry about when she's in a state like this." Lucifer replied. "She keeps protecting me, and this has befallen her. I will not leave her side." His eyes flicked over to Logan's, meeting those old brown eyes. "I will be her protector this time." Logan sighed, wanting a cigar but knowing that Hank would kill him before he even lit it.

"Whatever, kid."

"Hey!" Lucifer looked over, startled that Logan would even ruffle his hair, let alone touch him. It was something of a miracle.

"Get to bed. I'll watch her." Lucifer hesitated. Logan glared. "Go." Lucifer growled back, but did as he was told, wings twitching in irritation. Logan turned back to the witch once he was sure Lucifer was heading to his room. "How long are you just going to lay there?"

"Once I have enough energy to deal with all of the energy here." Lillith's eyes slowly opened, looking over at Logan. Her eyes were a startling old blue, but bright and clear. They assessed him, and Logan had the distinct feeling that she was looking at him just like Charles would do if he was trying to tell him something. "Who are you?"

"Logan." He grunted in reply. "The big guy is Hank McCoy."

"Dr. McCoy, Wolverine, will do, thank you. How are you feeling?"

Lillith looked back up at the ceiling. The place was white, but wasn't devoid of color completely. The witch liked that. "There's too many voices, but I am fine." Logan raised a brow. Was she a telepath too?

Hank asked the question out loud. Lillith looked confused, but she understood when he explained what a telepath is.

"No, I am not a mind-reader. Something of the like, but no."

"Hm..."

"When can I get out? I would like to see the people my brother has been interacting with all of this time."

"Aren't you a possessive little one?" Lillith smiled at Logan.

"Of course. Wouldn't you be?" She looked down at herself and frowned. "Is there something other than this paper to wear?"

Logan laughed. She would be a hoot around here, he could tell.

* * *

_**Hey guys :D Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's basically a transition from Lillith's imprisonment to freedom :3**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**TraitorousFreshman15, that sounds like an excellent idea :D *cackles***_

_**Rika Megami Here you go :3 Hope you enjoyed~!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows of this story everyone :D Please review and tell me what you think so then I can improve ^w^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ello, once again, from Tiryn to all of my lovely peoples :3**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :D So now we start getting into the meat of things~!**_

_**Do not own anything familiar~!**_

* * *

_**Witch's Familiar**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Lucifer was extremely happy that Lillith was awake. So were his professors; it was all he could think about in classes, but Professor Xavier knew that it would pass soon enough.

"Yo, kid!" The demon-like mutant turned around at the sound of his dreaded (but familiar) nickname. There was Logan, standing there with an amused smile wrapped around a cigar. "Your sister wants ya." Lucifer's eyes lit up even more so and he jumped up from his seat at the window.

"Where is she?"

Logan pointed to behind him. "Cafeteria."

"Thank you Logan!" Lucifer rushed by, not really paying attention to how Logan smiled softly at the man who somehow touched his heart.

Logan scoffed and exhaled some smoke. "Some strange kid, alright." The smile on is face negated any insult that was in the comment.

* * *

Lillith turned at the sound of her name and smiled, seeing her brother rush towards her. As per usual, she opened her arms wide for the cold hug that she would always receive from Lucifer. It was no trouble to her; he was always warm to her and that's what mattered. "So, what is it you need?"

Gambit chuckled at the siblings before him. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Lucifer was a measly six years old while Lillith was about eighteen, but without all of the fighting that would come with being siblings. They were just adorable that way. "We actually needed your opinion on something." Gambit cut in, gesturing for the two to sit back down.

Lucifer looked slightly confused while Lillith pulled some sheets towards her. "Lucifer, I've been contemplating this while I have been awake, but I need to know what you think before I do anything." She looked at him, teeth worrying her lips. He recognized the habit from when they were younger; it usually indicated whether or not she was nervous. "I want to get a job in this world, but I need some schooling first."

Lucifer looked at her weirdly for a bit, then said, "why are you asking me of this? I do not have control over you." He then smiled and gave his sister a half-hug, one of the things he learned in his time here. "The times are different here." Lillith nodded, relief making her shoulders relax. She must be getting antsy with all of the energy coming off of the mutants and the many voices she hears.

"So schooling it is." She said to herself, starting to fill out her paperwork with a small smile on her face.

Remy could tell that the two cared for each other quite a bit. It was almost endearing to see, really, how close they stuck together and how their opinions were essentially the most important thing to the both of them. He then frowned, a thought (a strange one at that) came into his mind.

"Where are your parents?" He regretted the question almost immediately. Lillith froze, not seeing anything before her as she blocked everything out. Lucifer growled and wrapped a wing around his sister, glaring at the mutant with angry, flickering red eyes that Remy had never seen before on the normally docile mutant. He raised his hands in a none-threatening gesture and stood up. "Okay, okay, Remy knows when he has said too much!" He put a small smile on, seeing Lucifer slightly relax as he backed away.

Lucifer did not relax until Remy LeBeau was at least five tables between him and them. Not like it would have mattered if the mutant decided to jump his ass, but it's an essential, truly.

After all, Lucifer was raised with manners, and that included matters that dealt with his temper.

That also included how other people treated and/or talked to Lillith, but nobody needed to know that... yet.

A delicate hand laid over his arm. He looked down to see a soft smile on Lillith's face, forgiveness already a flowing river in her eyes. "Calm, brother. He meant no harm." Slowly, oh so slowly, the tension drained from Lucifer's stone body. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, recreating his neat ponytail.

The topic of parents was a sensitive topic for many mutant children, even more so for Lillith and Lucifer. They lived a little over 100 years without their mother, their father dead before Lillith's birth. Their mother was... something else, to be honest. She herself was a mutant, now that Lucifer thought of it. He had no clue if their father was one or not, but it was thought that he was now that Lucifer was aware that the mutant gene was passed down through the father.

Lucifer looked at his sister and then sat down next to her, a thought forming on his mind. "Do you think our Father is from this time?" Lillith paused in her immaculate script (in the way that it looked, one would have thought it was from a letter from older, more sophisticated times) and looked at her younger brother, a bit startled. Lucifer shuffled in place, knowing the knowing gaze in her purple eyes. "He was never mentioned, and with Mother's time traveling abilities, it could be completely possible that he is here."

Both their eyes gazed around at the mutants in the cafeteria. "Could it be one of them?" Lillith asked quietly, not wanting to hope but doing so anyways.

The stone-winged mutant grinned, lengthened canines flashing. "We won't know until we find out."

* * *

Searching took a long time if one didn't know what to look for. Lillith thought that the longer that the siblings looked, the further away that their Father got from them. Even though it was just a theory, Lillith wanted someone to confide in, someone that could help shoulder the weight of responsibility that she carried. If they could find him, they could find the origin of their powers!

Lillith shook away those thoughts, knowing that her powers originated from her mother's. The problem now was to find their father. She smiled, setting the pencil down next to her finished essay. Find the father and Lucifer will be happy. That's what mattered most to her.

_"Sweet little Princess..."_

_"CoMe NOW don'T IgNorE USssss..."_

_"...Come down from your tower..."_

_"Don't FORgEt Ussss..."_

_"Can she hear us? Mom, can she hear? Maybe she can help!"_

The voices are persistent. Once they found out someone can hear them, they don't stay quiet, not for lengthened periods of times. Purple eyes glanced around the room, wisps of what could be human, what could be animal, teased her at the edge of her vision. Spirits never directly showed themselves, not unless they were 'haunting' something or it was their death site. Lillith was glad that it was neither one of these in this room, or in this mansion.

However, she feared the woods. Glancing out the window, she could see glints of something otherworldly glare at her, beseeching her to come and claim them.

They called Lillith _Princess_, a title that Lillith loathed whole-heartedly. The black-haired woman wondered on why they did just that, but her darkened thoughts lightened at the knock on her door.

"Ma chere, are you in?" Lillith smiled at the Cajun accent on the other side of the wood. Remy LeBeau, despite Lucifer's slight wariness of him, brought calm into Lillith's chaotic vision. Whenever he was near, it was his energy that she could see, only his. She remembered the sweet taste of his mutation, how it revived her and kept her from falling into the place she was so knowledgeable of.

"Please, Mr. LeBeau, come in."

"Ah, it's just Remy, chere~!" Remy replied as he came into the room. He looked over the plain room, not really seeing anything that said it was Lillith's room. Because of her age, Lillith got her own room in the teacher wing, which helped her quite a bit in her studies, but it made her worry about her brother quite a bit. However, Lucifer visited her every day. Remy was slightly jealous of their close family relationship, but pushed it aside to send a smile towards his newest fascination. "Now, what would a dame like you do with a room like this?"

Lillith looked around the room, grimacing a bit. It was... depressing, to be honest, but Lillith had not seen any stores or go into this 'mall' that the other students talked so much about. "I do not know of anything I would like..."

In his head, Remy grinned happily. _'Time to put the moves on her!' _"Well, chere, why don't I take you shopping?"

"What, oh no, I woul-"

"I insist. Consider it a welcoming gift from me." Lillith gazed at him then sighed, smiling a bit. "There we go! Now, you go get ready while I get the keys?"

She chuckled. "Thank you, Remy. I will meet you out front - I have to check on my brother."

Remy should have known that Lillith would not be separated from her brother for very long. Oh well, he could still win her over like the handsome devil he is.

* * *

**_Well... That was a random stroke of writing. So, my muse decided that taking a vacation would be the best idea ever, but he came back (for this round anyways) and shoved this in my face prompto._**

_**By the way, need to say something important: I'm heading off to college soon, and I have no clue how often I am going to be able to update. Hopefully, I won't be able to lose my stories in the worst way possible (losing interest in them). I want to tell you all of this (this is going to be in every single one of my stories and my profile) so then you are all aware of the situation. I haven't been able to update lately because I have been getting ready for college by applying for college itself and applying for scholarships so I can actually go to college. Again, I am so sorry for the soon to be gone me that is going to happen.**_

_**So sorry, but it has to be said :(**_

_**Here's the review replies:**_

_**TraitorousFreshman15 - So glad you enjoyed :D**_

_**Arla Logan - Sorry that wasn't explained thoroughly. So, here's how it went: Lillith used the energy within her body and those around her to put herself into a sleeping state (almost like a coma, but more aware, I guess) and used the energies around her as her body aged in time to stay alive. She was in a different time in the beginning, but because she sent Lucifer into the future, she caught up to him that way. She was shocked out of her sleeping state (that will be explained in another chapter) by the antagonist (and others) and thus here we are after Lucifer rescued her. If you have any more questions or need it to be explained more clearly (I'm sorry if it didn't make sense, BTW), just PM me or put it into a review.**_

_**Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I hope to see more soon :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, more writing :D I leave for college this week (when i start writing), and I don't know how often I will be able to write until I get settled in and comfortable with my class schedule and everything. The people who have responded in giving me good luck - thank you so much! I'm going to need as much as I can get (trust me, I'm an introverted extrovert, if anyone gets what I mean) :D

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

HOLY SHIT, FORGET READING THIS NOTE JUST GO TO THE BOTTOM AND READ THAT NOTE INSTEAD OF THE TOP! SERIOUSLY, IT'S TIME WASTING AND YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THE TOP! JUST READ THE STORY AND BOTTOM NOTE PLEASE!

* * *

**_Witch's Familiar_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Lucifer scowled as Remy LeBeau made his sister laugh once again. He didn't like the Cajun going near his sister, but he made Lillith happy - well, as happy as she could get right now.

He could see the tell-tale signs of the spirits harassing her. Her eyes would twitch this way and that, making her jump at every foreign little sound - which was a lot by the way - and her eyes would sometimes fade out into another reality. Lucifer knew that Lillith could not necessarily control the spirits. They came out of nowhere and talked to her, demanding answers and wanting to use her for their own gain.

The mutant also hated how he could do nothing to help her. He couldn't see them, he couldn't hear them. What use was he against an invisible force?

"What's got you so sour?" Yellow eyes glanced over to see that Logan was standing next to him, giving him a strange look. Lucifer twitched as his sister's laugh carried over to his sharp ears, and started to glare at the red-and-black-eyed man making his sister laugh. Logan followed his gaze and chuckled. "Gumbo got you all riled up?"

Lucifer grumbled. "I don't like him near my sister, but I can not do anything that is against her wishes." Logan's lips twitched higher, but his eyes and ears kept a careful watch around them. Lucifer's wings twitched a bit, eyes narrowing a bit as her smile brightened. After watching a bit, the winged mutant scoffed and turned away, a dark blush of anger painting his face. "He makes her laugh." Logan glanced over again, an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth. "She hasn't laughed in a while."

The feral mutant sighed and pocketed the cigar. Not like he could smoke it right now anyways. "Come on, kid, let me show you something." Lucifer's pointed ear twitched in interest. Logan started walking off, knowing that Lucifer was following in curiosity.

Nothing seemed to sate said curiosity, not since Lucifer permanently moved into this timeline, though sometimes Lillith worried about some timeline conundrum thing. Lucifer chalked it up to her watching too many Dr. Who episodes. She was addicted to the show.

Lucifer looked over at Logan, wondering what it was the feral was going to show him. They showed up to an elevator and went down - this surprised Lucifer, because he honestly had never been below the ground floor. There was no need for him to do so, with his wings and all. "What's down here?"

Logan only smirked and stayed silent, his aura exuding his smugness.

Bloody bastard, Lucifer thought, a smile twitching on his own face.

The doors opened up to a long metal hallway. There were a few doors that quartered off into other rooms, with a large, round door embossed with an X on it. Logan walked right past that door, so Lucifer paid no attention, though he had the feeling that the door was screaming at him to open up and look inside.

Lillith did say that 'curiosity killed the cat,' glaring pointedly at him all the while. His grin was bright against his darkened skin.

"Here we are." The doors opened up to a large, metal room. It was flat, then seemed to curve up like an egg. Lucifer could see some darkened windows far up, in which he assumed someone watched and recorded whatever went on in here.

"What is this?"

Logan chuckled. "Patient." Stepping in, he tossed aside a bag he had been carrying and turned with an almost fatherly look on his face. "This is the Danger Room. This is where I teach kids how to defend themselves and where the X-Men train each day in different environments against different enemies. It's used to build up 'team dynamic' and improve our powers." Lucifer nodded, now much more interested than before, but still slightly confused. "Now you, kid, get to use it for the first time since ya got here." He moved over to a door that opened up to some stairs and then closed abruptly.

Lucifer was now alone in the room. After a few minutes of that silence, a voice clicked overhead. "Alright, kid, let's see what you got." Whirs and clicks then filled up the metal room, which soon turned into a desolate desert with abandoned buildings and tumbleweeds going by. The sun beat down harshly on his back, even though Lucifer didn't really feel it.

The mutant flexed his hands, claws glinting in the fake light.

Things started to rumble, and then Lucifer grinned.

* * *

"Dude, you've got to see this!" Remy and Lillith turned to see that Kitty was dragging Bobby and Rogue down a hallway, an excited look on her face. Remy stopped Kurt and asked what was going on.

"Apparently, stone boy is in ze danger room!" Lillith tried to puzzle out who was stone boy, but decided that it didn't matter. She wanted to know what this danger room was. "Come on, you have to see!"

Everyone went down an elevator, excited chatter being exchanged between the teens. Even though Lillith was technically in their age range, she felt highly uncomfortable being around a lot of energy. Remy laid a hand on her shoulder, sending her a comforting smile her way. She laid her hand over his and smiled back, feeling just a little bit better. Kurt kept a tight hold of his cross, but smiled anyways, seeming to be just as excited as everyone around here.

Once the elevator opened to a floor that Lillith had never seen before, she was swept by the small excited crowd into what looked to be an observing area. Right in front of the windows was a long panel of flashing lights and buttons, with Logan sitting in front of them with his legs kicked up and smoking a cigar. He looked back at the crowd and grimaced, but gestured Lillith forward.

"Come see what your brother is doin'." Lillith walked forward, excitement now making her body move. She hadn't seen her brother do combat in a long while, and it would be great to see how he moves outside of sparring against each other. "He's doin' a damn fine job."

Below them, Lillith could see a sprawling desert, though she could see that the mirage ended at bright gleaming walls, with her brother flying around in the middle of it. He had a grin on his face, his black ponytail trailing behind him. Everyone was in awe as they saw Lucifer use his magnificent bat-like wings to propel himself through the air. They watched as he summoned rocks and metal out of seemingly nowhere and tossing it at creatures that Lillith could not clearly discern.

Lillith stood there, proud of her brother. "He has gotten better. I am proud of him."

Logan took out his cigar and huffed out a breath. "Why don't you go down there and fight him? I want to see how you work as well." Lillith stopped and thought about this. Maybe that was why she was so restless? There was so much pent up energy that needed to be let out...

Grinning, she dashed out of the room, ignoring the fact that she didn't know where to go. She let the whispering voices and spare memories lead her way.

Meanwhile, in the Danger Room observatory, Logan pressed a button and leaned forward into a microphone. "Hey, kid, someone's headed down there to join ya."

Lucifer looked up, his grin growing wider. "You're about to see something very interesting, Logan."

* * *

_**Wow... So I had trouble writing this to where I had to rewrite it, then had to leave it for a while. Suddenly, inspiration hit me and I finished it in a few minutes. So, here it is :D Sorry you guys had to wait forever for it :/**_

_**Thank you for your interest and patience so far!**_

_**I was in college and I'm sorry you guys had to wait a whole year for this next chapter :/ I've been on a bit of a spree, so please enjoy my sporadic updating xD**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Arla Logan: Thank you and no, Logan is not their father xD I considered that, but it became way too complicated after a few chapters, so I had to scrap it. Thank you! As you can see, I survived :)**_

Thank you and I hope to see what you all think :)


End file.
